1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cutting utensil cases and more specifically it relates to a child safe cutlery set holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cutting utensil cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain knives in storage for future use. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.